


Cherry's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry finds a book in the library called Beauty and the Beast which is her all-time favorite fairy tale, ever since she was a little girl. However, when she visits the library to read it, she finds herself in an adventure with the characters, especially with Belle who she becomes friends with and she helps him find something in a beast something she's never seen before.





	1. Chapter 1

In a local library, Cherry was browsing around, her fingers skimming by the books that were placed on shelves for many people to borrow. She stopped once she saw one that caught her eye, she slid it out and took out a book called 'Beauty and the Beast'. She smiled, as this was her favorite story growing up, even if she wasn't one for romance. Then, to her surprise, Atticus, Mo, and Patch had come inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cherry whispered, she had to keep her voice low, well more than usual, since she was in a library.

"Homework." Mo rolled her eyes slightly.

"What book are you checking out?" Atticus asked.

"Beauty and the Beast, I've always wanted to read the story itself..." Cherry held the book. "I know it'll be different than what I know, but I'm sure I'll enjoy this 'tale as old as time'."

"Sure, just hold on a moment..." Cherry took the book to check it out and she would take them to a reading corner.

"Hey Mo, have you ever read before?" Atticus asked his girlfriend, seeing as she was a street urchin for most of her life.

"Here and there, mostly from my grandmother's house before I ran away," Mo shrugged. "I can't read big and fancy books like those though, but the school my new parents sent me to are luckily helping me out a little since I'm almost illiterate."

"What does that mean?" Patch asked her.

"I have trouble reading and writing." Mo explained.

"Ohh." Patch said, understanding now.

Cherry came back after she checked the book out. "Okay, ready?"

Atticus, Mo, and Patch nodded. Cherry went with them to a table where they could all ready the book together. However, once they settled, there was a strange storm going on outside, but neither of them seemed to notice it. The lights were flickering as they started to read though.

"Hey!" Cherry growled as soon as the lights were all out.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

There was then a bright light, coming from Cherry's cell phone. "Must be a storm..."

"I'm sure it'll blow over..." Mo suggested, at least she was safe indoors during the rain instead of taking shelter in the junkyard like she used to with Angel. "Umm... So Cherry, how does this Beauty and the Beast story start?"

Cherry decided to tell them while they were left alone in the dark. "'Once upon a time, in a far away land from France, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous monster and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

As she finished the intro to the Beauty and the Beast story, there seemed to come a light from nowhere and the lights shined, showing that they weren't in the library anymore, but they appeared to be outside near a country yard.

"What the heck...?" Cherry was confused, but she saw Atticus, Mo, and Patch were still with her. "Where are we and how did we get out here?"

"I don't even know." Patch said.

Mo rubbed her head. "Ugh... I have a headache right now..."

"We might as well explore." Atticus suggested with a shrug.

They all then walked along. Just as they did, the sun seemed to rise and there came a beautiful brown-haired young woman with her hair tied with a blue ribbon in a blue dress with a white apron as she carried a basket in her arms.

"BELLE!" Cherry blurted out, recognizing her instantly.

"Huh?" The young woman looked around, she then saw the new guests and walked over to them. "Oh, you guys must be new in town... I haven't seen anyone like you all before."

"Um, yeah, we just arrived." Atticus said.

Patch barked with a smile.

"Well, I'll gladly show you around," The young woman smiled. "My name is Belle."

Cherry acted like she didn't know who Belle was, so she greeted her. "Nice to meet you..."

They all gave their names and they introduced her to Patch.

"Oh, hello there, Patch..." Belle knelt down to pet the puppy, gently rubbing him.

Patch smiled, nuzzling against her.

"Dogs are very wonderful and intelligent creatures," Belle stood back up next to her new friends. "I'm about to go get a new book, would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Mo agreed as the others nodded.

"Follow me." Belle smiled as she led the way into town as she took a look at her quiet village.

'Wow, she seems like a nice lady.' Atticus thought to himself.

Belle walked them into her little town. Everyone woke up to say 'Bonjour' as they walked along inside the path.

There was the baker with his tray with bread and rolls to sell. "Good morning, Belle!"

"Good morning, Monsieur." Belle greeted warmly.

'Mm.' Patch thought as he began to smell the bread.

"Where you off to?" The baker asked with a friendly smile.

"The bookshop with my new friends," Belle explained. "I just read the most amazing story about a beanstalk, an ogre, and-"

"That's nice..." The baker was too busy to hear the whole story. "Marie, the begets, hurry up!"

Belle shrugged and continued to walk with her book and new friends as the other villagers called Belle very odd and out of place in this world. Patch joined them after taking a roll and running off to join them. The baker smiled to Patch as he went off. Belle kept leading the way, ignoring what everyone had to say about her until they made it to the book store.

"Ah, Belle..." The librarian smiled, he seemed to be the only one who was kind and pleasant around her.

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed," Belle handed him the old book before she climbed onto the ladder. "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," The librarian chuckled, then looked to the three kids and puppy. "Can I help you all with anything?"

"No, thank you, sir." Atticus said.

"You and Belle seem friendly." Mo commented.

"Oh, of course, she's my best customer." The librarian smiled.

"I'll borrow... This one!" Belle took out a blue book.

"That one?" The librarian took a look at it with a laugh. "But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite," Belle smiled as she swung on the ladder. "Magic spells, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you love it all that much, it's yours." The librarian put the book in her basket.

"But, sir!" Belle was about to protest.

"I insist." The librarian allowed it.

"Well thank you, thank you very much!" Belle smiled as she took her new book, leaving the bookshop with her friends.

Patch began to eat the roll while walking with them. The other people just seemed to think Belle was strange and thought her new friends were weird too for hanging around her.

"Sometimes I wish I could live in one of my books," Belle sighed as she went with her friends. "My life is kind of boring... There's no one here I can really talk to and everyone thinks I'm odd."

"Weird is wonderful, darling..." Cherry quoted one of her friends in the theater.

"Yeah, weird is wonderful." Atticus said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Belle shrugged as she continued to walk through town with them. She even sat down on the edge of a fountain with her book as there were sheep around.

One of the sheep glanced at the open pages she had and ate one of them, but Belle wasn't even angry or annoyed by it. Belle showed the others her favorite part of the story of where the girl meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him until chapter three. With that, she then hopped up off the fountain and walked with the others.

"So, where are we going now?" Cherry asked.

"At my home," Belle replied. "I have to help my father."

"Mind if we helped him out too?" Atticus asked.

"Not at all." Belle smiled.

"Lead the way then, Belle." Mo smiled back.

Belle smiled as she led them to where she lived, passing the various people who were out this morning. There was a flock of geese heading south, but one of them wasn't so lucky, it was shot and fell like a stone, instantly coming for the ground.

"Um, Belle, are there any hunters here?" Atticus asked.

"I know one really well..." Belle sounded annoyed slightly. "His name's Gaston..."

Cherry groaned, rolling her eyes, she had always hated that man.

"He wants to marry me, but I'm not interested..." Belle walked away with them, hoping this Gaston wouldn't catch up with her.

"Let me guess, the guy is all muscle and sometimes, no brain?" Atticus asked from his detective skills.

"You bet..." Belle rolled her eyes. "He's handsome alright, but just not the right person for me..."

"You deserve better." Mo encouraged.

Patch cuddled up to her to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"There must be more than this provincial life..." Belle sighed as she held her book.

They all kept walking as the townspeople crowded, today was a very busy morning.

"I'm sure Papa will love to meet you all," Belle smiled. "It's hard to make new friends sometimes."

'Well, in this town; I can possibly see why.' Patch thought to himself.

Belle thought she felt something weird behind her, then turned to see nothing and kept moving forward.

However, a full of himself man dropped down in front of her and her friends with a smug grin on his face. "Hello, Belle..."

"Bonjour, Gaston..." Belle forced herself to be polite.

Patch glared at Gaston, he hated the man already, especially when he took Belle's book away from her.

"Gaston, may I have my book back, please?" Belle firmly asked nicely.

"How can you read this book?" Gaston flipped through the pages. "There's no pictures!"

"Some people use their imagination, you should try it sometime." Atticus said to Gaston.

"Who asked you anyway?" Gaston glanced at him, then tossed Belle's book into the mud. "Belle, it's about time you get your head out of those books and think about more important things... Like me..." he then provided a smile.

This made three blonde women in the background sigh dreamily.

"Oh, barf..." Mo mumbled in disgust.

Atticus got Belle's book out of the mud and tried to find something to clean it.

"The whole town is talking about it," Gaston scoffed about Belle's hobby. "It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." he spoke like it was the most controversial thing in the world.

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Cherry deadpanned.

Gaston chuckled. "Why, thank you, little lady."

"Oh, gag..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Come along, Belle," Gaston smirked, putting his arm around Belle. "What do you say you and I stop by the tavern and have a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time..." Belle muttered.

"What's wrong with that girl?" The orange triplet asked.'

"She's crazy!" The red triplet answered.

"He's gorgeous..." The green triplet continued to stare at Gaston, deeply in love with him.

Atticus then started to clean the book with his own shirt. "Here you go, Belle." He then said, handing the book back to her.

"Thank you..." Belle took it in relief.

"Now, Mr. Gaston, we need to get going," Mo glared at the man as his tiny sidekick showed up. "We're going to help Belle and her dad. Now, goodbye!"

The tiny man known as LeFou laughed out loud. "That crazy old loon needs all the help he can get!"

This made Gaston laugh with him.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle scolded to make them stop laughing.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston blamed LeFou, then clonked him on the head.

"My father is not crazy, he's a genius!" Belle scowled at them.

Suddenly, there was an explosion heard at her house and she had to rush to it. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch joined her, concerned about her father after hearing the explosion. Gaston and LeFou laughed as they left.

Belle knew where the explosion came from, she opened the cellar and coughed as smoke blew into her face. "Papa...?" she choked only slightly.

"Sir...?" Atticus added as he coughed.

Cherry, Mo, and Patch coughed a little once they climbed in. They saw someone turned upside down in a barrel, then broke out, revealing to be a small elderly man.

"Are you okay, sir?" Cherry asked.

The man grumbled once he slammed a machine next to him. "I'm about ready to give up on this old hunk of junk!"

Belle had an amused smile. "You always say that..."

"I mean it this time, Belle," The man firmly told her. "I'll never get that boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will," Belle put her arms around his shoulders. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

He simply harrumphed, not believing he'll get it to work or fixed in time for the fair.

"And become a world-famous inventor..." Belle added with a smile.

"You really believe that?" Belle's father looked at her.

"I always have." Belle confirmed.

That seemed to boost his confidence. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he then asked, now eager to get back to work. "I'll have this thing fixed up in no time. Say, who are you guys?" he then asked his daughter's new friends.

The kids introduced themselves to the man.

"And this is Patch." Atticus introduced the puppy.

Patch yipped up with a smile, panting and wagging his tail like an energetic puppy.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Maurice." Belle's father said before going under his invention.

"Hi, Maurice." Cherry greeted, she felt like she knew his name already, but for some reason, couldn't really remember it, so this worked just as well.

"So, did you all have a good time in town today?" Maurice asked as he got to work.

"I got a new book and met some new friends," Belle replied, then took out a strange-looking tool. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Maurice pulled himself out, wearing goggles that made his eyes look like bug eyes. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know; I just don't feel like I fit in here, there's no one I can talk to, besides you, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch." Belle said.

"Well, how about that Gaston?" Maurice suggested as he reached for another tool. "He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome alright, but rude, and conceited..." Belle sighed as she sat down. "Oh, Papa, he's not for me..."

"At least you have your new friends..." Maurice comforted after he finished what he could do. "Now don't you worry, 'cuz this new invention is gonna start a new life for us."

"What is it anyway?" Atticus asked.

"It's an automatic log cutter," Maurice explained. "This way if you go for logs in the forest, you don't have to cut them alone, they'll just cut on their own... I just hope it works."

"Well, here goes nothing." Mo shrugged.

"Now, let's give this a try." Maurice pulled the lever down, getting ready to duck for cover, expecting the machine to fail.

Patch began to pray that the invention would work. The machine's whistle blew and the chopping against the wood started. Maurice looked back, a little nervously. The invention cut a piece of wood and put it with the pile of logs for firewood.

"It works!" Belle cheered.

"It does?" Maurice looked in surprise, then excitement once a log flew over his head. "It does!"

"You did it, you really did it!" Mo congratulated the man.

"Wahoo! It works, it really works!" Atticus cheered.

"Hitch up, Philippe, Belle!" Maurice called in joy. "I'm off to the fair!"

However a log flew by, hitting him on the head and briefly knocking him out.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay, this happens all the time." Belle assured her friends.

"I'm sure it does." Cherry replied.

Atticus gave a small chuckle to that.

Soon, Maurice woke up and was set to go to the fair.

"Hey, do you mind if we come too?" Atticus asked, carrying Patch in his arms.

"Only if you want to." Maurice smiled to them once he was set up to go to the fair.

"We don't mind at all." Atticus said.

Atticus and Patch climbed in to ride with Maurice.

"Goodbye, Papa, good luck!" Belle called with a wave.

"Goodbye, Belle!" Maurice called back with a smile as the horse pulled him and the boys away. "Take care while I'm gone!"

"Goodbye, girls!" Atticus and Patch called out.

Cherry and Mo waved as they stayed behind for now, but would join in on their fun later. Maurice rode Philippe while holding his map to make it to the fair. It was then starting to get a little dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, Maurice, are we lost?" Atticus asked.

"We shouldn't be..." Maurice looked at his map as Patch carried the lantern in his mouth.

They were getting closer and closer into what was dubbed as The Black Forest.

"Maybe we missed a turn." Atticus said.

"I guess we should've taken that turn at--" Maurice muttered as he looked at the signs, but couldn't read them since they were marked out with no sense of direction.

Patch's ear went up as he could hear something the humans couldn't and he began to look more afraid than the car chase he was apart of with his parents and brothers and sisters that could've killed them all before Christmas.

"I the we should go left." Atticus said.

"I know what to do..." Maurice replied as he was sure he knew what was doing. "We should be there by now..."

Patch groaned and shook his head, even he knew this was wrong. Maurice made his horse go to the spooky forest. Philippe rebelled and tried to go the safer way.

"Come on, Philippe, it's a shortcut!" Maurice scolded his horse. "We'll be there in no time!"

"I hope you're right." Atticus said.

Patch shivered and clung to his owner.

"What is it?" Atticus whispered.

"Wolves..." Patch whimpered, sure he could take them on with Atticus, but he was a puppy after all.

"Um, sir, maybe you should turn back?" Atticus suggested to Maurice as they were getting closer to the forest.

"This can't be right, where are you taking us, Philippe?" Maurice asked as his horse was backing up. "I think you're right, Atticus, maybe we should turn around."

Patch felt even more frightened as the noises of the forest sounded very horrifying since they were lost and alone. They backed up against a tree forcefully and a stream of bats chattered and flew out rapidly, frightening them all, especially the horse. Philippe bucked up, making them all fall out and he rushed back home to safety and the wolves were coming after them now. Patch ran with the horse while Atticus and Maurice were left alone in the woods and now they had to outrun the wolves or they would be killed.

"Quick, run!" Atticus exclaimed before getting up and helping Maurice up and ran off with him.

Maurice got to his feet and ran with the boy. The wolves snarled and looked rather hungry and aggressive tonight. Luckily for them, they came to a gate, but it appeared to be closed.

Atticus got it open so he and the old man could get through and they shut the doors, making the wolves hit against it, unable to get inside to devour them. "Whew!" he soon breathed in relief. "Even if I have the strength of Hercules; I don't think even I could fight off a pack of wolves."

"I'm just glad we made it okay..." Maurice panted a little, that was quite a run and they were almost donefor. 

Lightning flashed, it was now very dark and very late right now. It was starting to rain and there was no way they could go back into that forest with those wolves out there. They were in front of a frightening and gothic looking castle.

"Quick, let's get inside." Atticus said.

Maurice banged on the knocker, but no one answered. However, the door creaked open, but there was no one there. Maybe the wind opened the door for them? No one could tell. "Hello...?" he called as he went further into the door with Atticus. "H-Hello!"

The doors shut behind them. There were two silent voices heard, seeming to be whispering about the two uninvited guests.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" Atticus also called.

"Not one word, Lumiere, not one word." One of the silent voices said to the other silent voice.

"We don't mean to intrude, but we lost my horse, and we need a place to stay for the night." Maurice spoke up once he could hear the voices a little better, hoping whoever was there would come out and help them.

"Oh, Cogsworth, 'ave a 'eart..." The other voice said to the other with a thick French accent. After a moment, the voice spoke to the two again. "Of course, Monsieurs, you're welcome to stay here."

"Oh, thank you!" Atticus sounded relieved as he grabbed the candle on the table next to him and Maurice. "Now, who said that?"

"Over 'ere!" the voice called. 

Atticus looked around, but saw no one.

The candle seemed to be alive and poked the boy in the head, making their eyes meet. "'Ello."

"What the heck?!" Atticus exclaimed after letting go of the talking candle.

The candle fell, but was not too badly hurt.

"Incredible..." Maurice was impressed and wondered how the furniture was moving around here.

"Now, you've done it, Lumiere!" The mantle clock scolded the candle.

"How is this accomplished?" Maurice picked up the clock and started to explore its features, making the candle laugh at his pain.

"Must be magic." Atticus said.

The mantle clock scolded Maurice for playing around with him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen--" Maurice tried to explore, but ended up sneezing.

The clock squeezed its eyes shut, then used its hands to get the filth off his face.

"Oh, you two must be soaked to zhe bone..." the candle sounded worried for them. "Come... Warm yourselves by zhe fire..."

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said, helping Maurice into the room as they followed the candle.

They went to the den of the castle to warm themselves up. A coat rack placed them into a large chair big enough for both of them and wrappe a blanket around them. 

"No, not that master's chair..." The clock whimpered in dismay.

There then came a footstool that barked like a dog and came to see the two new guests.

"I am not seeing this!" The clock covered his eyes. "I am not seeing this!"

"Hello there, boy; what's your name?" Atticus asked.

"Sultan!" The footstool yipped to him, then went to the floor and served his furniture purpose to have Maurice and Atticus put their feet up on him, he didn't mind.

"Alright, this has gone on far enough!" The clock scolded, only to be run over by a tea tray.

"How would you boys like a nice hot cup of tea?" The teapot smiled warmly. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No tea!" The clock protested. "No tea!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus said.

Maurice took a cup of tea first, then stopped.

The teacup giggled to him. "His mustache tickles, Mama!"

"Oh..." Maurice held the cup in his hand with a friendly smile. "Hello."

Back doors flew open that killed the happy mood instantly. The teacup hid nervously behind the shivering teapot. The clock was so frightened he hid under the rug to avoid being seen. There came in a monster who looked more brutal than the others. He had icy blue eyes and he made his way to the chair as the fire quickly died out.

"Uh-oh, I think we've angered someone." Atticus whispered.

Maurice shivered in the blanket then.

"There's a stranger here..." The monster snarled.

"Master, allow me to explain," The candle spoke up. "You see, these gentlemen were lost in the woods. They were cold and wet--" he was cut off as the beast growled really loud and viciously.

The clock shivered under the rug and poked his head out. He saw Mike and cleared his throat, but was still quite nervous. "Master, I would like to take this moment and say... I was against this from the start! It was all their fault, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No!" The clock shivered suddenly as the beast let out another roar and sending him back under the rug.

"S-Sounds like it's the master of the castle." Atticus whispered.

Atticus and Maurice looked nervous as the beast glared to them.

"Who are you!?" The beast demanded to know. "What are you doing here?!" he stood tall over them.

"W-We were lost in the woods, and--" Atticus tried to explain.

"You're not welcome here!" The beast snarled.

"W-We're sorry!" Maurice cried.

"What are you staring at!?" The beast confronted them, not caring how scared they were of him.

"N-Nothing!" Maurice and Atticus said quickly.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast have you!?" The monster pursued them and grabbed them as they trembled feeling their bodies freeze and dot with goose bumps as they were frightened to near death.

"Please, we meant no harm!" Maurice cried.

"We just needed a place to stay!" Atticus added, even though he was strong enough to defeat this monster, he was too frightened.

"I'll give you a place to stay." The beast growled, taking them out of the den.

"No, please, no, NOOOO!" The two visitors screamed and cried, but all that was heard next was a slamming of a door. The remaining ones in the den looked scared and upset and bowed their heads sadly.

Back at Belle's house, outside were LeFou and Gaston looking at it by a bush. LeFou was dressed normally while Gaston appeared to have a fancy suit on. Cherry and Mo came to see Belle as she was reading her book. 

"So, where did you two come from?" Belle asked, making conversation.

"Uhh... Well..." Cherry wasn't sure how to explain it.

"We're from some place far, far, far, far from here." Mo said.

"Yeah." Cherry agreed then.

"Hmm..." Belle smiled to them. "I thought you two seemed a little different."

There was a knock on the door and Belle decided to get it. However, when she looked out to see who it was, it wasn't Atticus or Maurice, but it was someone who made her groan and roll her eyes.

"I know what that look means." Cherry folded her arms.

"Yeah." Mo agreed, she felt very worried about the boys since they didn't return last night, but hopefully everything was going to be okay.

The door then opened to reveal Gaston.

"Gaston? What a pleasant surprise." Belle said, sarcastically.

"Isn't it though?" Gaston smirked, walking himself inside. "I'm just full of surprises. You know Belle, there's not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day--" the selfish and greedy hunter stopped to look in the mirror. He licked his teeth a bit and looked back at the woman he desired, returning to his point. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about her dreams, Gaston?" Cherry sent him a glare.

"Plenty!" Gaston sat himself down and put his muddy shoes on the table, nearly ruining Belle's book as he kicked off his shoes. "Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

Belle cringed as she pinched her nose, disgusted with Gaston's proposal.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Gaston continued, then faced her with a narcissistic grin. "Of course, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Mo asked, sounding more interested in having dogs than children of her own, maybe she would change her mind when she got older, but right now, she did not want to have any kids.

"No, little lady, strapping boys like me." Gaston said.

"Oh, gag..." Mo grunted.

"Imagine that..." Belle muttered as she cleaned up her book so it wouldn't be ruined forever.

"And do you know who that little wife might be?" Gaston tried to corner her.

"Let me think..." Belle drawled out.

"You, Belle!" Gaston grinned, coming closer toward her. 

Mo was about to step in and stop Gaston, but Cherry stopped her as she knew what was coming. Belle could also see this, but had other plans as she made her way to the front door. Gaston kept trying to woo and kiss Belle, but then, she opened the door on him and made him fall out into the mud.

"Gaston, I'm sorry, but... I just don't deserve you!" Belle said as she soon let him out. 

There was a band playing outside and Belle also grabbed Gaston's boots and threw them out with him. Mo decided to take a look and let the others know once he would be gone.

LeFou stopped the band and lifted the pig off Gaston's head and smirked. "So, how did it go?"

Gaston got up, gripping LeFou by the collar, very angered with Belle's rejection. "I'll have Belle for my wife!" he growled. "Make no mistake of that!" he threw LeFou back in the mud and stormed off.

"Touchy!" LeFou huffed.

The pig snorted in agreement. Gaston was furious he was going to have Belle as his wife, one way or another. He then stormed off, making his little party leave with him.

Belle cracked the door open slightly. "Is he gone...?"

"All clear." Mo gave a thumb's up.

Belle scoffed as she carried food for the chickens she had to feed in her little farm. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless--"

"You are so better off without that jerk." Mo said.

Belle sighed, after feeding the animals, she rushed off.

"Belle, wait up!" Cherry called.

Belle ran and looked out. "I just wanna get out of here..." she said to her new friends. "I want adventure and a great life somewhere, I want it more than I can tell."

"It would be grand to have someone who would understand." Cherry smiled, actually honestly and sincerely happy for her.

"And possibly have so much more than they've got planned." Mo said.

"You guys really understand me..." Belle smiled to them as she picked a dandelion to make a wish on it.

There was a horse neigh heard in the distance. The girls turned to see Philippe coming with Patch, who were scared and out of breath since late last night.

"Patch!" Cherry and Mo rushed to the Dalmatian pup.

"Philippe!" Belle rushed to her horse.

"Finally away from that scary forest and away from those wolves." Patch said.

"What happened?" Mo picked him up for comfort.

"Wh-Where's Atticus and Papa?" Belle asked, noticing they were missing someone else. "Where is he, guys?" she asked the animals.

"Th-They're in a place called The Dark Forest, and that's where we last saw them before getting scared and running off." Patch said.

"You have to take us to them!" Belle cried as she grabbed her cloak to ride her horse on. 

Cherry and Mo carried Patch and went with Belle and Philippe into the forest to take them where Maurice and Atticus still were.

"Are you crazy?! The wolves might still be in the forest." Patch said.

"We have to save Atticus and Belle's father." Mo reminded the puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle looked to the gate with wonder as she was on Philippe's back. "What is this place...?" she whispered to herself.

The horse tried to get them to turn back, but Belle restrained him.

Belle went inside the gate once she saw something, she picked up a hat and knew exactly who it belonged to. "Papa..." she whispered in deep worry.

"Oh, no, then that must mean that they're still in the castle." Patch said.

"You don't know?" Cherry asked him.

"Me and Philippe ran off before the wolves came," Patch explained. "I was gonna beat them up, but I was too scared!"

"Oh, it's okay..." Mo soothed, hugging the puppy close, being more of a dog person than Cherry was and knew how to properly take care of them since she had raised Angel all her life.

"I hope they're in there." Patch said.

They all went up to the castle doors. Belle and Mo were a little scared, it looked overwhelming, but Cherry kind of smiled, it actually looked kind of cool to her.

"H-Hello?" Belle called out as she opened the door. "Papa?"

"Atticus, it's me..." Mo added.

"Atticus? Atticus!" Patch added in.

The mantle clock and candle were talking about last night as more uninvited guests came to the castle. Belle, Mo, and Cherry tried to call for Atticus or Maurice with little to no avail.

"Mama, there's girls in the castle!" The tea cup cheered as he hopped to the teapot in the kitchen as she was next to a soapy tub.

"Now, Chip, I won't have you make up wild stories." The teapot looked firmly to him.

"Really Mama, I saw them!" The tea cup cried in defense. "They have a puppy with them!" 

"Not another word," The teapot took him in for a bath. "Into the tub."

But then the tea cup known as Chip was proved to be right as a feather duster came in. "I just saw three girls and a puppy in zhe castle!"

"See?" Chip squirted water from his mouth, smirking to his mother. "I told ya!"

The candle and clock were still arguing, but they stopped for a moment as they saw Belle, Patch, Cherry, and Mo walk past the hallway.

"Did you see that?" The candle asked the clock.

The two went behind the door and watched the four go.

"It's three girls!" the candle exclaimed quietly.

"I know it's three girls!" The clock sneered to him.

"Don't you see?" The candle looked excited. "One of zhem is zhe one we have been waiting for, one of zhem is here to break zhe spell!" he then zipped off.

"Wait a minute!" The clock cried out, going after him.

They continued to follow them.

"Atticus?" Patch said while looking around.

"Hello, is someone here?" Belle asked as they came to a staircase, there was a fire glow going up the stairs. "Wait, we're looking for my father and friend, I--"

They came up the stairs, but they saw no one there, the candle had placed himself down on a window sill.

"That's odd... There's no one here..." Mo felt puzzled.

"Is anyone here?" Belle asked.

"Girls?" A weary old voice called from a door.

"PAPA!" Belle rushed over once she recognized it.

"But, where's Atticus?" Patch asked.

"Here he is!" Cherry called.

Patch rushed over to see that Maurice and Atticus were placed in the same cell together.

"H-How did you find us?" Maurice asked his daughter once he held her hand.

"Oh, your hands are like ice!" Belle shivered for him.

"We've gotta get you out of there." Patch said.

"You four have to leave this place." Atticus said.

"Who's done this to you guys?" Cherry asked.

"There's no time to explain," Maurice warned them. "You all must go, now!"

"We won't leave you!" Belle protested.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" A voice snarled, grabbing the girls.

"RUN, GIRLS!" Maurice cried.

"Who's there?" Mo asked. "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle..." The Beast's voice growled to them as he kept himself hidden in the shadows.

"We've come for my father." Belle started.

"And Atticus," Cherry added, sounding quite brave. "Please let them out. Belle's father looks sick."

"THEN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE!" The Beast snarled.

"But they could die!" Mo cried. "Please, we'll do anything!"

"Yeah, anything!" Patch added, whimpering.

"There's nothing you can do..." The Beast growled. "They're my prisoners..."

"But there must be something we can..." Belle paused to think. Once she had an idea, she alerted the beast's attention. "Wait!"

The master stopped in his tracks and looked back down at the humans.

Belle looked back at her father and new friend and bowed her head. "Take me instead." she said in the bravest voice she could muster.

"You?" The Beast snorted, then thought for a moment. He looked back, a bit amazed with Belle's decisions and settled his voice. "You would... Take their place...?"

"Belle, no, you don't know what you're doing!" Maurice cried.

"If I did, would you let them go?" Belle asked.

"Yes, but..." The Beast said, facing Belle eye to eye. "You must promise to stay here forever."

Belle hesitated before answering and looked long and hard at the Beast. "Come into the light." she requested.

The master of the castle put his furry foot out and came into the light from outside the lonely window. Belle and Mo's eyes widened once she caught a full glimpse of the beast that was the master. They gasped a bit and turned away, nearly scared. Cherry seemed to be the only one who was not afraid of him.

"No, Belle , we won't let you do this!" Maurice took his daughter's hand.

Belle kept her eyes shut and she stood up. "You have my word."

"We're staying as well," Cherry spoke up. "Well... I will anyway."

"I'm staying too." Mo said.

"Me too." Patch said.

"I'm staying behind, Maurice." Atticus said to Belle's father.

"DONE!" The Beast barked, going to let Atticus and Maurice out.

Once Atticus was out, he quickly embraced Mo and Patch. Belle covered her eyes and fell to her knees, almost about to break down crying.

"Listen, Belle; I'm old, I've lived my life." Maurice said.

The Beast had grabbed Maurice to permanently get rid of him.

"Wait!" Belle cried as she wasn't ready for her father to be gone yet.

"Belle!" Maurice held out his hands for his daughter.

"Wait!" Belle repeated, heartbroken.

"Atticus, are you okay...?" Mo asked in deep concern for him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm okay..." Atticus said.

"We were so worried..." Mo hugged him.

Patch nuzzled against Atticus.

"It's okay, I'm alright." Atticus said before hugging Mo and Patch back.

Belle was very devastated right now.

"Aw, Belle..." Cherry pouted.

"I didn't get to say goodbye..." Belle whimpered as she was nearly crying right now.

"I'm so sorry, Belle." Atticus said.

"It'll be alright..." Cherry attempted to comfort.

Belle went into a fit of tears.

After the Beast took care of Maurice, he stormed back into the tower, but he actually looked sad as Belle was crying about never seeing her father again and never getting a chance to say goodbye. 

"I-I'll show you to your room then..." The Beast uttered out, then started to walk off.

"Our room...?" Belle looked up. "But I thought--"

"Y-You wanna stay in the tower?" The Beast glanced to her.

"No..." Belle shook her head.

"Then all of you follow me." The Beast commanded as he grabbed the candle to show them a room to stay in from now on.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

The Beast led them out of the tower and showed them down the hallway. Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Patch looked around as they followed him. Belle was horrified by some of the imagery of the castle, especially when she saw gargoyle images that looked like they wanted to jump out and get her. She caught up with the others as she bowed her head with a tear rolling down her cheek. Cherry was surprised by most of it, but she actually kind of liked it due to how she was, she shook chills though as she could had sworn she heard eerie organ music. She didn't know why, but it set the creepy and gothic setting, but also frightened her a little.

"Hey, Cherry, you okay?" Patch asked.

"Just got a chill..." Cherry held her arm, feeling more cold than necessary.

The Beast looked back to Belle and made light conversation with her as they walked.

"You gonna be okay?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing..." Cherry shrugged it off.

"Um, alright, if you say so." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and shook a little.

"Now remember, the castle is your home now," the Beast told the small group. "So you can go anywhere you like... Except the West Wing."

That puzzled Belle. "What's in the--"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" The Beast boomed, making her silent.

After that, he continued to lead the way to their new room.

"I-I think we should do as he says." Atticus said.

The others nodded to that.

The Beast opened a door and even let Patch stay with them. "Now, if you need anything... My servants or I will attend to you..." 

The others went into their room and looked to him.

"You will join me for dinner," The Beast then forced himself to say. "That's not a REQUEST!" he then slammed the door shut.

Belle gasped once the doors shut behind her, she then ran into the room and flopped on the bed, having a cry as it started to snow. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch went over to Belle and started to comfort her. Belle sniffled and buried her face in the bed as she started to cry. Patch came to her side and tried to cuddle with her.

"Hey, Belle, it's going to be okay..." Cherry soothed.

"Yeah, you still have us." Mo added.

"Yeah, and we'll never let anything bad happen to you." Atticus added in.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"But... I need my father..." Belle sniffled. "He was the only family I had and now he's gone..."

"Everything will be alright; it'll all turn out right in the end." Atticus assured her.

Belle wasn't so sure, she looked quite miserable.


End file.
